Dare
by Fiallah
Summary: Just a few drabbles of the boys of Catherine having a bit of fun in their privacy. Rated M for masturbation.
1. Vincent

Hello, I love getting off to guys getting off

* * *

A gasp, Vincent closed his eyes as he propped himself up against the wall and closed his eyes, his hand circling around the covered mound that tented from his pants, his loins aching from days of neglect. Katherine hasn't been giving little Vince the attention he needed, so he decided that he needed to take matters into his own hands. But like Katherine, he enjoyed teasing himself.

Fondling his bulge affectionately with the palm of his hand, he could feel it pulsate through the thick material of his pants, wanting the skin on skin contact; Vincent bit his lip, a soft moan escaping his lips. On the upside, he could stop teasing himself. A sheepish grin spread across his face, opening his grey eyes and watched as his hand on its own unzipped his pants. Instantly, his aching cock busted through, throbbing with the tip peering through his foreskin and dripping with pre, Vincent's smile vanished as his hands moved from his zipper and to his cock.

His eyes widened, and a louder gasp escaped his lip from the contact, his rough, chilled hand against his hot meat surprising like a wind chill on a hot day. Vincent gulped, spreading the drops of pre around his cock, slicking his penis so that it shinned dully against the dim light. Moaning softly, he began to move his hand up and down; the pre cum made his movements smoother and more pleasurable for him. He firmly grasped it as he gave himself a tight squeeze, he let his mouth hang open as he paced his stokes, bucking his hips into his hand, letting out stifled grunts as he didn't need the person next door hearing him pleasure himself. But he knew jacking off like this wasn't gonna do him any good. With all of his control, he managed to retract his hand and rip off his pants and boxers as fast as he could before he got back to stroking himself, his legs propped up so he could use his other hand to lightly tease his anus with the tip of his middle and index finger and going no further.

"Hmm, fucking tease…" He murmured to himself, he lay down, his other hand sliding upwards to fondle his balls, Jesus fuck he could fill his hand with them, they were so swollen. Vincent threw his head back, a loud moan escaping his lips as he fondled and stroked himself, and yet he still needed more. He wanted to be filled up, pleasured in ways Katherine couldn't unless he asked.

"Oh, mmm, more, please- give it to me…" His hand left his scrotum, but continued stroking his aching shaft, he leaned over just enough so he could reach under his bed and pull out a little gift Katherine got him as a joke, although to him it wasn't much of a joke now. He smiled as he pulled it up onto the bed and with his free hand took it out of the box, an eight inch purple vibrator that had small bumps around the diameter, Vincent smiled a lewd smile as he grabbed a hold of it and took it out of the box, biting his lip when he held the stiff phallic shaped instrument in his hand and spat on it, withdrawing his hand for a moment to slick his saliva up the shaft and turning it on to the highest setting, making a sound of delight when he felt it violently shake in his hand.

Lifting a leg, he hunched over so he could get a better view so he could guide the toy towards his twitching entrance, pressing the tip in, earning a moan from himself.

"Oh yeah, fuck me…" he whispered to himself, giving it a shove so it went into the hilt. Vincent's bit his lip, groaning in delight as he slowly slid the toy into him, his walls expanding to allow the plastic rod into him with the vibrations aiding itself further into his tight channel. Groaning, he kept working it into him until he could only feel the switch. He moaned, curling his toes as the vibrations caused it to hit his prostate at a rapid pace. He panted heavily, then pulled it out, arching his back as he let out a small yelp. Bucking his hips as he returned his hand to his cock and resumed stroking, pre dripping between his hand and dripped down his balls, which were shaking lightly due to the vibrations. Vincent had tears dripping down his cheeks, the feeing was so intense. He used his hand to thrust the vibrator in and out of him in a twirling motion so it could hit even the smallest and most sensitive of nerves inside of him.

"Oh god, please, fuck me harder!" He commanded himself, the movement of his hand speeding up. The bumps on the vibrator brushing against his prostate only added to the pleasure, he moved his hips desperately, riding the toy as he grunted with effort. "Hmn, harder, come on, fuck me!" He cried, giving one last shove before he let out a throaty cry, bucking his hips as ribbons of cum shot from the tip, Vincent watched the thick dollops of his seed land on the sheets, staining the bed with his essence. He felt himself go limp in his hands, but shake as the vibrator remained inside of him.

With a little difficulty he lifted himself up and pulled the toy out of him, groaning when he felt it slide out of him and leave hin feeling empty. Vincent panted, turning of the toy, then fell back on the bed, exhausted with a dopy smile on his face, feeling so... satisfied. He opened his eyes, noticing his hand next to his face, which was covered in a sticky white fluid, he rubbed it between his fingers, then out of curiosity he stuck his tongue out and licked some of his semen off of his hand, savoring the salty, but vaguely sweet taste of himself. He let out a content sigh, and he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Listening to Dare by the Gorillaz, I'm sure that song is about masturbation


	2. Astaroth

It only made it more fun when he was doing it right under their noses. Unlike them he saw them all in their human form, all down in nothing but their sleepwear. Some less revealing than others, like a t-shirt and sweat pants, some wearing nothing at all, but there was one in a ridiculous pair of pink polka dotted boxers, but to Astaroth they never looked so good on any one but that one man who had more potential then the rest.

He giggled, behind that one-way windowpane Vincent couldn't see that he was staring at him most of the time, if not all the time while he was on the landing platform. Watching him run around, encouraging the other sheep who were bound to die anyway. Occasionally Vincent would glance over at the confessional, squinting his eyes suspiciously towards the bright window as if he could feel his eyes undressing him, but not being completely sure. But how could no one stare at him when he was dressed up in those boxers? Covering him yet hardly containing him, the way his junk bounced around in the loose underwear. To be fair, everyone but himself and Vincent saw him as a sheep.

At this point the Demon prince felt himself harden up just by looking at him climb the tower. When Vincent and he had their little chat it was hell for him, he just wished he could get out of the booth he hides himself behind and fuck Vincent, fuck him long and hard until he was begging him to stop, to make him feel so much pleasure it was painful. It was a rule he couldn't break, sadly.

He crossed his legs, moaning as he thought about doing sick, twisted things that only the prince of hell could think of, and he could feel his crotch press against the fly of his dress slacks, he grinned, even this late on in the dreams most of them were still too afraid to venture upwards anytime soon, and no one could see what he's doing, but the walls weren't sound proof, he had to make this quick and quiet. Astaroth let his hand travel downwards to the button of his pants and then popped it from its socket, letting his hard member bust through his pants like it was nothing. He grinned, looking at his erection throb at the lone thought of Vincent. His hand slid from his fly and wrapped around himself, he jumped at the feel of his cold, chaffed hand around his cock and he moaned. He began to pump his hand; his grin becoming louder as he quickly sped up his movements, watching in glee as the pearly drops of pre gathered at the head. He remembered he had to make this quick though, who knows when one of the other sheep will man up and decide to face the next challenge, or even worse (or better) Vincent came in.

Astaroth groaned as he moved his hand faster, using the thought of Vincent sitting on his lap, rid of those stupid boxers, his cock enveloped inside of his tight walls with his buttocks red with visible hand marks on them, bouncing up and down at the same pace as his hand, to get himself closer to his climax. He threw his head back, moaning as he squeezed his cock to mimic the feeling of the tight heat of Vincent's channel. "Ah~" he moaned, pumping his hand faster, occasionally brushing his thumb across the slit.

"Oh, hmm- yes…Take it you whore." He muttered quietly, trying to keep it down as he roughly stoked himself. Arching his back, he bucked his hips into his hand as he clawed at his chest, tearing through his dress suit and scratching his chest hard enough to make himself bleed.

"Ahh!" He cried, a stinging sensation branched out from the deep scratch marks. Just… a few… more…

"Hey, you in there?"

Astaroth stopped his hand dead in its tracks, and his eyes darted open. If it wasn't for the confusion and fear that it wasn't Vincent hearing him he would've came right then and there. It certainly did set him back, but didn't completely turn him off. He just needed some… reassurance.

"I figured you'd be here," He said, smirking as he slowly stroked himself, "Now sit down."

He heard the booth next to him creak in protest to the weight being added to the bench inside of the confessional.

"Ah, you're finally here, it took you long enough."

"Yeah, yeah, spare me the praise and let's get this over with." Astaroth's grin got bigger at the sound of Vincent's voice, a jolt of pleasure racing down towards his prick and he resumed the movement of his hand. He just needed a little more…

"Oh, so that's your answer, huh?" 'Fucking dirty slut.' The question was 'Do you masturbate to anyone other than your significant other?' Vincent had picked the not so innocent option of 'Maybe…'

"Seriously, what kind of question is that?" Vincent asked, clearly confused and angry at such a vulgar question.

"Hey, I don't make the questions, I just ask them."_ 'Though I made this one.'_ He thought giddily. "Hehehe, but enough about that, I just have to ask why are you in such a rush all the time?" Astaroth asked, biting a finger to hold back a moan. "It's like you want to die."

He heard Vincent groan in defiance of his claim, though Astaroth knew if anyone could make it to the top, it was him. It only made Vincent more desirable. "I told you, I'm not going to die."  
"Hmm, yes~s," He moaned, throwing his head back. "Tell yourself that, it won't mean anything, I can tell you that many sheep have said that, they all died."

"Did they make it this far?" Vincent asked hopefully.

"Some did, and some didn't, but lets not dwell on the past either." Astaroth bit his lip, trying to stifle back a moan; he arched his back, and gripped the side of the wall in an effort to keep quiet.

Vincent cocked an eyebrow at the thump noise that came from the other side of the booth. He looked at the grated window, though he couldn't see anything other than a blinding light, "Hey, are you ok?"

Astaroth giggled, "Yeah." He pumped his hand harder, shivering "Why do you ask?"  
"No reason." Vincent didn't want to sound concerned about his wellbeing. "Just send me up."

"Again with the rushing." Astaroth growled, "But I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting."

"Yeah, you shouldn't, I'll make this quick just to-"

"Heh." Astaroth cut him off, and he quickly regretted it as he looked at Vincent's suspicious look on his face.

"Hey, what are you doing in there exactly? You just sit around, watching us?" Vincent asked.

"Like I said, I just watch over the sheep." Astaroth quickly brought his sleeve to his mouth to muffle the moan that escaped his lips. Knowing that he won't be able to keep quiet with his orgasm, he pressed the button that launched the confessional up to the next set of blocks.

Astaroth finally found the time he needed, between the noisy rumble of the confessions taking off to finish himself off, moaning loudly as he arched his back and shot his load on himself, some splashing on the wall. Messing up his torn suit, he relaxed, panting loudly, looking at his mess on the wall with tired eyes. "Oh…" He moaned, "Someday you'll be mine…" He muttered, exhaling loudly before he tucked himself back inside of his pants, his shirt torn, and the cuts on his chest continued to bleed and cover his chest with a horrid stinging pain. "Someday, Vincent Brooks, you'll be all mine…"

* * *

On an unrelated note, I might be writting a Katherine x Orlando fic because... screw it

As for a pairing that makes sence, Astaroth and Vincent porn because damn that's hot


	3. Toby

Whatever...

* * *

"Okay Toby you can go on your break now." Jonny called out to him once he passed by Toby who was currently customizing a bike. The young blond placed the paint can down and stood up, waiting for Jonny to pass by so he couldn't see him, more so the straining happening to his uniform.

"Uh.. okay chief." He muttered quietly as he made his way towards the bathroom. Goddamnit his voice only made it worse. Toby's got lucky this time, there was no way he could've hid the tented region in his pants from Jonny today, and if he wanted to get by for the rest of the day without him seeing he had to do something about it now.

The day was slow as usual, but he was still relieved no one was in the bathroom. Toby slid into the stall, quickly locked the door and unzipped his mechanic uniform, underneath it he was naked with the exception of a plain white shirt. His erection slipped out once the zipper passed his crotch, he turned, facing the toilet whilst placing his free hand against the stall wall. He only had so much time before Jonny would wonder where he was, but maybe it'd be a good thing if he walked in. He'd finally get the message if he saw him jerking off to him on his break.

He grasped his cock, gasping loudly as he stroked his cock in quick, rough strokes. Keeping his eyes closed so he could imagine Jonny on his knee's, stroking his cock with that rough, colloused hand of his. He moaned, quickening his strokes, the fear of being caught by Jonny or anyone else for that matter gave him a thrill that made this more enjoyable. He bit his lip, grinning as he thumbed the slit in time with his strokes, it could just be him but the lack of having enjoying the 'real thing' still makes it feel good to him, and ever since he realized his attraction to Jonny it made the trill so much much more real.

"Hmm, Chief..." He moaned, licking his lips. He exhaled as he quickened his strokes, pre dripping from the slit of his uncut cock. He slipped a finder under his foreskin, peeling it back so his finger can trace the underside of his head, eliciting a drawn out moan. "Oh, Chief." He bucked his hips into the channel he made with his hand, panting heavily as jolts of pleasure raced up his spine, loosing control of the sounds he was making even though he tried his hardest not to be to loud. "Hmm, Jonny."

He raked his fingers down the wall of the stall, it was the best he got so far. Using his hand may have gotten old but the rush of jerking off in the restroom at work while fantasizing about his boss made it more exciting. Still being a hopeless virgin whilst he kept these fantasies to Jonny to himself but openly expressing his attraction to Erika.

Erika, the thought of the busty red head made him arch his back, moaning her name lightly as she joined Jonny in his little fantasy of bizarre domination. Being in control of the two people he would give his virginity to with no questions asked. Toby's ultimate fantasy was Erika and Jonny being submissive to him, making his first time one where he was in charge.

"Hmm, good... so..." He kept his eyes closed so the vision could stay clear, thinking about Jonny on his knee's with his hardness deep down his throat while massaged his balls with those rough, skilled hands while Erika helped him out with the task by tending to whatever Jonny couldn't fit in his throat. He let out a shaky cry at the thought, "J-jonny".

Who knew thinking of the older man like this would bring him so much pleasure and excitement, Toby could already feel the pressure growing inside of him as he orgasm weakened his knees and made it harder to stand. He continued to thrust his hips into the channel he made with his hand.

"O-oh! Jonny!" He cried as spurts of white ejected from the tip of his penis. He could only imagine it landing on the two he lusted for so much when in reality the only things his seed landed on was the toilet.

With sweat rolling down his forehead, he looked at the messy toilet in disappointment. The rush he felt just moments before replaced by a feeling of emptiness, this won't work anymore, he needed the real thing.

With a heavy sigh he tucked himself back into his mechanic uniform and zipped it back up. He wondered how much time he had left, as he felt he finished up petty quickly, he just hopes Jonny wouldn't be freaked out if he just straight up told him he wanted to sleep with him. That is, if Toby was ever that bold to begin with.

* * *

It's kinda hard to write about guys jerking off with out I getting a bit repetitive


	4. Orlando

I should probably advise for anyone who's uncomfortable with watersports

* * *

Drunk and horny were the only sensations Orlando was able to feel at the moment. The way he was there was no easy way to relieve any of those feelings. Alone in the dead of night in his small apartment, he was hardly even coherent to even do it himself as he lied face down in his bed after stumbling home from a long night of drinking.

It wasn't just his aching cock that was causing him major discomfort, but the feeling of his full bladder pleading for relief was driving him nuts. It was the worst combination he felt in a while; with that and his cock pressing against the fly of his slacks. He moaned into the pillow, he didn't even have the energy to do anything about it, his legs were so weak and he just didn't want to get up. He was surprised it was staying inside of him, he felt so numb and drained.

He closed his eyes and began to think, as the dirty thoughts that fuels his desire became more and more intense so did the urge to piss. He started grinding his hips, moaning at the friction against his erection. He began to feel the muscles holding in his urine begin to relax and a wet warmth begin to form in his pants as he continued pushing himself.

And as he continued more spurts of piss begin to slip from him and onto the bed, soon forming into a steady stream pooling in his pants and soon seeped onto the the mattress that wasn't even protected by a sheet. His lower half felt warm and the sensation of his wet pants sticking to his skin irritated gave him a weird suffocated feeling, but relief made him able to ignore that. As he relieved himself he whimpered in shame as he continued to pump his hips on the bed, oddly enough the scent of his own urine was exciting him even more. He wanted to blame all that he was doing right now on the fact he was drunk beyond comprehension, and it's that mindset that made him follow through on taking care of his other problem after he felt the last drop of urine exit him.

With a grunt of effort he rolled himself over and sat up, looking down at the dark spot on his white pants. Beneath him he could feel all that had gotten on the mattress; so warm and sticky beneath him with it's mild scent reaching his nostrils. He blocked out the creeping shameful feeling and reached down to undo the belt buckle and button on his slacks, lifting his legs he slipped his thumbs under his pants and his underwear so he could get them both off at once, the process taking a little longer than he wanted due to his exhausted state but with effort he got both his pants and boxers off of him. Once he felt the air attack his damp skin he shivered, and threw his pants off the side of his bed, but not without removing his mess boxers.

Upon making contact with the air, the warmth of his urine quickly faded, making the smell a lot more pungent. He brought one hand to his throbbing cock and the boxers right to his face, and briefly hesitated with his cheeks growing even redder at the thought of what he was about to do; but every last bit of judgment seemingly vanished as he pressed the boxers harder to his face.

He closed his eyes, hesitantly taking a deep inhale through his nose. The scent of his own musk intermingled with his urine made a shaky moan escape him. He couldn't even believe he was enjoying the smell, let alone getting off to it. His mouth hung open as he began to move his tightly clamped hand up and down his cock. With each breath he smothered himself within the ripe scent of his urine soaked boxers, rubbing it against his face where he could taste the saltiness against his lips, groaning softly with tears pricking the corners of his eyes, tears of shame most likely. To him there was no point in thinking of what drove him to do this, it was getting him off better than anything he could think of at the moment. He pumped his hand faster, his lips curved into a twisted grin as he rubbed the boxers in his face and sloppily stroke himself, feeling his climax approach rapidly as the motion of his hand got quicker, the pleasured noises getting harder and harder to contain, giving him an excuse to press the wet fabric to his mouth. With his mouth open and the fabric pressed against his tongue he moaned at the full taste of his urine; salty, bitter, it didn't taste good but he didn't stop. He could feel his erection twitch in his hand; his orgasm rapidly approaching and the acrid scent of his piss was causing a complete sensory overload, it didn't take much longer for him to cry out into his boxers as white spurted from the tip of his cock as he continued to stroke himself at an erratic pace until he felt completely drained.

With his cum having nowhere to land but the already stained mattress, he dreaded the fact he had to clean it up at some point. But that was just a passing thought as he felt overwhelmed with embarrassment with what he just did. He dropped his underwear over the side of the bed, the scent of urine that was exciting so much just made him feel sick to his stomach.

He groaned miserably and closed his eyes, not caring that he was naked from the waist down or that he was in the most uncomfortable position possible. He was just thankful that he was able to pass right out.


End file.
